


Writing is Easy, Being Respectful While Writing Isn't

by Betta_Splendin



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta_Splendin/pseuds/Betta_Splendin
Summary: A short telling of why I feel like I can't write fan fiction.This is mostly just about getting used to making posts but it also works as a explanation for anyone who clicks on my user to see who am and what I'm about.Jam on 💞
Comments: 2





	Writing is Easy, Being Respectful While Writing Isn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uh, so this is a bit weird to say the least. Nice to see you clicked on this, and enjoy I guess? :>

**Writing is Easy, But Being Respectful While Writing Isn't**

I've been thinking of making some fics for a while now, I love reading them, I love writing, and I have about one cxkadnqkznsndkszk-ilion ideas fics in my head, the logical answer would be to go ahead and write some fics right? Well yes and no. I don't know about you but to me it feels wrong. What would the character say if they knew I was writing about them? What would they think? Maybe I'm over analyzing, maybe I'm to empathetic (I think that's the word?) For my own good, but that doesn't change how feel unfortunately. 

I've tried writing fics, I really have, but it always ends up going unfinished because it got to awkward for me to handle or because first word in it feels wrong, rude, disrespectful. I wish I could write stuff, I really do, and I do in my own head so, so much, but I can't do it on paper without feeling like I'm telling this character directly about all this stuff I'm saying. 

Maybe someday I'll get over that fear, (I hope I do at least) but today is not that day. Till then, jam on.


End file.
